Ahsoka Tano: Champion of the Force
by Vega Tenala
Summary: As Ahsoka travels to Shili on a transport from Coruscant, the ship is attacked by Zygerrians wishing to rebuild their Slave Empire. Now trapped, her fellow prisoners look to her, the Savior of Kiros to free them and stop the galactic turmoil that is to come. Rated T for now, possibility of raising it in the future but I doubt it. Please read and Review! NOW ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**As Ahsoka travels to Shili on a transport from Coruscant, the ship is attacked by Zygerrians wishing to rebuild their Slave Empire. Now trapped, her fellow prisoners look to her, the Saviour of Kiros to free them and stop the galactic turmoil that is to come.**

**Me: Hey folks, so this is my first Star Wars Clone Wars fic.**

**Anakin: It better be good.**

**Me: For some people yes, others… maybe not considering who get together later on in this tale.**

**Anakin: Who? Remember, I'm married.**

**Me: I've revealed too much already. Do your thing Skyguy.**

**Anakin: Don't call me that! Only Ahsoka calls me…**

**Me: *Raises eyebrow***

**Anakin: Alright fine. Kimmie doesn't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, nor the characters associated, only the OCs Mila, Lila and Tora. Happy now?**

**Me: Very.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She could sense something was going to go wrong as she boarded the shuttle to Shili. It was the same feeling she got when she had those dreams about Senator Amidala, and many other times. But she had to go back, there was nothing left for her here. She needed to be alone, perhaps with family if she could find them but the Jedi wasn't what she needed right now. She needed to be with her people. She had visited Senator Amidala before finding a shuttle to Shili, who had insisted on giving her enough credits for a while. She also insisted on the togruta coming back for her birthday in a month, something about the best birthday gift ever. She had to admit, Padmé was just as stubborn as she was.

She looked at the togrutan girl beside her who was only fifteen. The girl was called Lila, she had found the girl sitting on the streets outside the spaceport begging for food and credits, so she decided to take her along to Shili. Lila had deep sea green eyes, the same orange skin as her and tear drop markings on each check with a diamond marking on her forehead.

"Ahsoka, have you ever…? Ahsoka are you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. You were saying?"

"I was asking if you've ever been to Shili."

"Not since I was three."

"I was born here in Coruscant, looked after by the other homeless. They taught me how to pickpocket and stuff like that."

"My… dad taught me engineering, and how to fight. I could teach you if you want."

"What, the fighting or the engineering?"

"Which do you want to learn?" Ahsoka smiled quizzically.

"Well, I'd love to learn how to defend myself."

"I'll teach you on the ship."

They showed their tickets to the inspector and boarded. Their cabin wasn't too big, but had enough room to move freely and stow their stuff away, even though they didn't have much, only a couple of things like a spare change of clothes. They each sat on a bed, and while Lila decided to get some sleep, Ahsoka decided to call someone from the attached kitchen while they waited for the ship to take off.

She pressed the call button on her holo, an image of Senator Padmé Amidala appearing. Ahsoka smiled, glad to speak with the senator before they took off.

"Ahsoka, I take it you're on the ship?"

"Yeah, flight two-nine-five to Shili."

"You're on the same ship as Senators Mila and Tora, the senators for Shili and Kiros."

"Really? Cool."

"Yes, their personal friends of mine, but they are always getting into trouble. Pranks and that sort of thing."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on them?"

"It couldn't hurt. Is everything alright Ahsoka? I know that look. Something's wrong. You can tell me."

"I just have this feeling that something's going to go terribly wrong during the flight."

"It's probably one of their pranks gone wrong. You'll be fine. But just in case, do you want me to put Ani… I mean General Skywalker on standby?"

"I think that might be a good idea."

* * *

><p>Five hours later<p>

Ahsoka was meditating, or was trying to anyway. The feeling of foreboding was getting stronger, and she had taught Lila some tricks to fit her fighting style. She saw how the girl fought and showed her the best defensive manoeuvres to fit her style. She showed Lila how to find the best hiding spot and surprise an enemy with hand to hand combat. It was only a few basic moves but it was enough to make a difference.

Lila was in the cafeteria, probably amazed by the selection of food, some of which she'd probably never seen. Not that Ahsoka could blame her, the restaurant Padmé had taken her to once had so much food on the Senator had to choose for her.

Then the foreboding was just… gone, the peaceful feeling was short lived however when Lila came in and the Ship rocked. Ahsoka grabbed the two knives she had with her, a blaster Padmé gave her, and two vibroblades strapped to her back. Lila looked at her and asked what the hell was happening.

"We're under attack. We need to find the Senators and get them to safety."

"How?"

"Because I've been in many fights, I know how to handle an attack."

The raced towards the senatorial cabins, and found several Zygerrians outside, dragging the senators with them. They hid behind a sofa. Ahsoka growled, "I hate these guys. Didn't they learn after Kiros?"

"You know about Kiros?"

"You know about it?"

"Every togruta knows! There was a Jedi, a togruta, who rescued the people of Kiros. Her names Tano, something Tano."

"You mean Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yeah, you have the same name then?"

"No."

"But your names Ahsoka."

"I don't mean no as in we don't have the same name I mean no as in I am her."

"You're… her? The Saviour of Kiros?"

"Quiet. Now, when I get rid of the guards, you go with the senators to the docking bay and take their emergency ship with them." Ahsoka pulled out her old comlink which they let her keep and called her old master.

"Who is this?"

"Anakin, I'm sending you my coordinates. We're under attack by Zygerrians."

"I'm on my way Ahsoka."

She turned to Lila, but the light was suddenly cut off from above. A Zygerrian was looking down on them with a toothy grin. Ahsoka decided to wipe the smug look off his face, pulling out a knife and jamming it into his neck, she kept in there as she stood up and pushed him across the hallway. She took out the knife and turned to the Zygerrians who were looking at her, along with the prisoners who just witnessed such a violent act.

She heard the thump as the body hit the ground, you could hear a pin drop in the silence of the hallway. Then, the Zygerrian captain ordered his men to take her down, but keep her alive. They pulled out their whips and made towards her, unaware of the danger they themselves were in, attacking a former Jedi, and armed one no less.

"Wait." A voice called out, "The little skug is mine."

The Zygerrians parted to reveal a familiar man. He was tall and could instil fear into the most determined slave's heart. Ahsoka simply smiled.

"Prime Minister Molec. You're as ugly as ever."

"And you're as stupid as ever. Do you really think you can escape me again?"

"I did it once, and that was all too easy."

"Really? You Jedi scum, you'll bow to us, just like the rest."

"Hate to break it to you sleemo, but I'm not a Jedi anymore. That makes me more dangerous than ever."

"Oh, and how did you figure that out little skug? Your Master isn't here to save you this time."

"You're forgetting, I don't live by the Jedi code anymore. I can kill people properly now."

He smirked, pulling out an old lightsaber. It had a white hilt, and looked much like her previous lightsaber. He activated it, revealing a pure white blade about as long as her vibrobade. She sensed a connection to the blade, like it wanted her to take it from the man who has tainted it with the blood of innocent beings.

_Take the blade. It is your destiny._

She chose to ignore the force whispering in her head for now, just wanting to defeat the monster before her. She unsheathed her blades and held them in her preferred reverse Shien grip, ready to fend off any attack from Atai Molec.

"You think your swords will be enough to stop me little skug? Think again." He brought down the blade in a quick downward strike, expecting the blade to cut through the vibroblades like butter. What he didn't expect was his blow to be blocked by the sword in the sixteen year olds hand.

"Cortosis-weave. I managed to find someone who knew about it. It's built into the blade and can stop even lightsabers."

He grunted and made another swing, this time horizontally, switching direction at the last minute, which was again blocked by Ahsoka. He decided to go for quick and strong attacks, trying to be completely unpredictable. But she wasn't just a normal, he was forgetting something. Of course she could predict his attacks, he wasn't a Mandalorian and he certainly wasn't a Jedi. He managed to use his strength to push her away, giving him a chance to press a small button on the comlink.

Ahsoka raised both weapons in there air and tried to charge, but was stopped when she felt electricity run through her wrists. Looking up, she saw shock-whips wrapped around them. She struggled slightly, then stopped. He smiled at her, before she took a deep breath and used the force to bring her captors forward and into the crowd of Zygerrians waiting. More shocks began to run through her body as several more Slavers came from behind, gripping her with their whips. She sent a quick, subtle look over to Lila.

_Get the senators into the vent. Now!_

Lila, who had been watching intently, caught the look. She swore she could her Ahsoka's voice in her head. Following her gut, she snuck round to the senators and took them to the nearest vent. They asked what about their staff, to which Lila replied "Their doing their duty, now you need to do yours and hide. The Jedi will be here soon, now let the Saviour do her job."

"But the prophecy…!"

"Will come to pass. It is written so it must be so. Now into the vent."

Ahsoka was trying to stay conscious as more shocks flooded through her body, digging into the force. The dark side was there, tempting her, but she only embedded herself further into the light, feeling the Daughters presence that had resided within her since Mortis. But it wasn't enough, a slap to the face was enough to bring her out of the force and put her on the floor. Slowly she blacked out, feeling pain everywhere in her body.

* * *

><p>Rex sighed. They were too late. The Zygerrians were gone and had taken Ahsoka with them. He heard a clanking coming from the vent and looked up to see three togruta falling out of the vent. The captain knew that two of them were the senators but was unsure of the third. He activated his comlink and contacted the General.<p>

"General Skywalker, I think I found something."

"What is it Rex?"

"Three togruta which I have a feeling Ahsoka saved."

The three girls looked at him then at each other, unsure what was happening when Anakin burst in. He took one look at them, then at the broken vent and said "Yeah Ahsoka saved them. She does love vents." He turned to the togruta who had since gotten up and looked at them, "Do you know why they were take them?"

"Zygerria. They were taking Ahsoka to Zygerria." Lila said.

"We didn't hear where they were taking the rest of our people." One of the senators said.

"We do know a name. Tano called one of them… Atai Molec?"

"Rex? Prep the ships. We're going back to Coruscant for supplies and reinforcements, I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get." Anakin panicked slightly.

Anakin shot Rex a look, conveying all the Clone needed to know about what to do with their friends. They were talking in hushed tones, Rex only making out a couple of names, the rest, he was sure, was in togrutan. Her motioned for them to follow him through to the docking bay were the shuttles were waiting to take off back to the flagship.

On the shuttle, Rex quickly announced to the Senators "Generals Skywalker and Kenobi and Senator Amidala wish to speak with you on the bridge."

Once on board, Rex pulled Lila aside with a grim look on his face and said, "Ahsoka picked you as her friend for a reason. After the bombing at the temple I'm inclined to be cautious around people and I need to know that I can trust you."

"She saved my life, and I will do anything to repay the debt I owe her. She taught me a few things while on the ship like how to use a baster and basic swordplay. Whatever I can do to help, I will."

"I can tell you're a good person Lila. I'm not surprise Ahsoka found you."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm CT seventy five sixty seven, also known as Captain Rex. You can call me Captain or Rex."

They caught up with the Senators who were waiting by the elevator leading to the bridge. They greeted the fifteen year old with a quick nod before proceeding into the elevator. He only just noticed how much the young girl reminded him of the fourteen year old he met not two years before hand. The lift finally reached the bridge, where he, being the gentleman, let the ladies walk out first.

Lila was overwhelmed. It was obvious she had never seen the inside of a cruiser before, especially Skywalker's flagship. She did a full three-sixty, then caught up the with senators who were talking to three humans, one she recognised as Anakin, the others, she guessed, were General Kenobi and Senator Amidala. They spoke to her after greeting the other Senators.

"Young one, I'm told that you and the Senators overhead the Zygerrian talk about where he would be taking Ahsoka. Did you here where they were taking her?

"Well, I know she's on Zygerria and I know that the others are on Kadavo."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Padmé asked.

"No, sorry. It's all we heard."

"Thank you. Senators, if you'll follow me I'd like to talk to you."

"Rex? Show Lila to her room. Obi-wan and I need to speak with the council."

"Yes sir."

"Rex? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, ever since they took Ahsoka off the ship and I don't know why I feel so ill. I'm worried for her Rex."

"Have you had any other strange feelings?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I had this really bad feeling that something was going to happen. And I was right, something bad happened. Any ideas?"

"Sounds like what the General and Ahsoka got before a mission went sour. I suggest speaking to Skywalker about this while we're in hyperspace."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's limp figure was strung facing the wall, Molec waiting for her to wake up. He found the young togruta quite…attractive. It was a rarity to find a slave with such beauty and so feisty. He loved his women feisty, but he loved breaking them even more. This one was no different. Ever since she nearly killed him he had wanted to break her spirit and fall to her knees in front of him, begging for mercy. Oh yes, how he would love to see that. How her former master would react to the news of her submission. Dooku would be pleased, Molec was sure that the Count would be happy to see Skywalker so upset.<p>

The cell her was keeping her in was small and rectangular, enough room to swing a whip. There was a skylight in the middle of the ceiling, letting in only enough light for a Zygerrian to see clearly yet make the prisoner worry non-stop. The air smelt of dried blood, a mixture of different species of the hundreds of prisoners that had been corrected in there. You could nearly taste the coppery substance. But what made the cell much worse, was the walls. Walls thick enough to prevent strong prisoners from breaking free but thin enough to let the screams of others through. It was glorious, one of the Zygerrians greatest architectural feats. Other than the Royal Palace of course.

He heard a moan come from the body before him, seeing her begin to stir. He lifted her head, obviously in pain. _Too bad, she'll just have to deal with it. There's more to come after all._

"Glad to see you're awake little Skug. Now the real pain can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading guys. I really hoped you liked my prologue.<strong>

**Anakin: Why did you have to do that to Ahsoka?**

**Me: Because General, I have a story to write, and who doesn't love a damsel in distress.**

**Anakin: But why did it have to be her?**

**Me: Would you rather it be your wife?**

**Anakin: Are you asking me to choose between them? *pulls out lightsaber***

**Me: Ah ah ah. My mind, my rules. **

**Anakin: *Storms off***

**Me: What a whiner. Ok, see you next time guys.**


	2. Barriss Redeems

**Me: Welcome back for Chapter One: Barriss Redeems**

**Emma: So when are you going to upload the next chapter my story?**

**Me: When I have time, hell, when I finish writing it…**

**Anakin: Because this story is better than yours.**

**Emma: Oh really? And I suppose a bathrobe is fashionable.**

**Me: Don't make me get Obi-Wan! We have guests coming over from my friends head so you need to behave yourselves. Now do this disclaimer one of you.**

**Anakin: Kimmie doesn't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or…**

**Emma: … Any of the characters except the OCs Lila, Mila…**

**Anakin: … and Tora.**

**Me: Obi-Wan! They're fighting again!**

**Anakin: Run?**

**Emma: Run.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Barriss Redeems<strong>

Jedi Master Luminara sat meditating in her quarters on the statue that once belonged to Barriss. She prayed to the force that her former padawan was not beyond redemption. Or course, she felt slightly responsible for Barriss' fall. But something didn't seem right when they questioned the young mirilan, after all, she was fine until the day before the bombing, that's when she had gotten…quieter.

The Jedi Master immersed herself deeper into the light side of the force, trying find the answers she desperately needed. There had been odd feelings from the force a few days before she had heard about the attack on Ahsoka, and she wondered how Barriss would react to the news that her former best friend was being held captive by Zygerrians. She was brought out of her meditations by her comlink.

"This is Luminara."

"General, this is Commander Fox."

"What is it Commander?"

"Barriss has requested to speak with you. When we asked what about she wouldn't say."

"Thank you Fox, I'll be there soon."

"We'll be expecting you General. Fox out."

Luminara put the com back on the side and resolved to find something for her old student. She chose Barriss' favourite food, blue milk jorgan cake. A specialty of a small café where the two friends had gone one time. Luminara had found one in a sealed container in Barriss' quarters. She hoped it would bring back some of the better memories for the girl. It retained its pleasant smell, along with its bright blue colour.

She grabbed her lightsaber and comlink and headed out of her room, walking quickly toward the hanger. It was full of clones and engineers, some putting the finishing touches to the re-built hanger, others sorting supplies or fixing up fighters and ships. She found the speeder she wanted, it was bright yellow with three blue stripes.

The Coruscant traffic lanes were as busy as ever, she had to avoid the odd drunk or bad driver but overall she didn't die. As she made her approach, there was something different in the force coming from Barriss, it felt…just different and Luminara couldn't put a finger on what it was. The force had become so shrouded in darkness lately, it was upsetting to say the least and they could feel the darkness growing. But there was something there, something important was about to happen, she just knew it.

Commander Fox was waiting outside the prison complex with a squad of his best troopers, ready to escort the Jedi Master to her former apprentice in the bowls of the prison. He nodded to her and motioned for her to follow him without a single word passing between them, just silent commands. Inside, she complete the security procedures she needed to go through from memory, considering that she had visited Barriss enough times to have memorised them completely. She deposited her lightsaber and followed Fox to the secure wing.

Barriss was kneeling in her cell, clearly meditating on something but Luminara could tell that the girl had already sensed her arrival. The ray shield was deactivated long enough for the Master to enter before it was turned on again as soon as she stepped past the threshold. Barriss stood up and turned around, Luminara sensing…fear? Confusion. Other emotions as well but those two were the most prevalent.

"Barriss? Is everything OK?"

The young mirilan said nothing, shaking her head a little. She slowly walked up and embraced her master, sobbing. Luminara was taken aback by the sudden contact, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Tell me what happened my padawan."

"I have two words to say. Brain Worm."

"Those things from Geonosis?"

"Yes, the thing I was controlled by on that medical transport. It nearly got you was well if I remember correctly."

"Yes well, Kenobi sure took his sweet time..." Barriss giggled slightly at the comment.

"Well, I managed to gain enough control to use a cold shower to expel the creature, it was hard to do but I eventually succeeded after several weeks. You can have a look if you want…"

"No-no. I sense you're telling the truth. Although I'll have Commander Fox take it for evidence."

"Ahsoka must hate me." Barriss suddenly realised.

"Not necessarily, you'd have to ask her."

"Will I ever see her again?"

"I'm sure you will Barriss."

"I just hope she's okay."

"That reminds me. We're preparing to attack the Zygerrian Slave Empire, there's just one important detail."

Barriss pulled away slightly. "What important detail?"

Luminara looked away, unsure of how to break the news of Ahsoka's enslavement. It would certainly worry the padawan, but… no. Barriss must know. Luminara resolved. She took in a deep breath, released it then prepared to tell her, thik through her words carefully.

"Ahsoka is… she's their prisoner. After she left the order so she spent a while with Senator Amidala, then decided to go to Shili to find her birth parents."

"No! This is all my fault!"

"It isn't my padawan. Master Plo and I are being sent to aid Skywalker in freeing her."

"When do we leave? I'm coming even if I have to break out of this damn prison myself!"

"There's no need. Come, let's go talk to the council about this."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was in agony, had been for days. At the moment her body was burning, like it was trying to tear itself apart. Only hours earlier she had been injected with a serum which let electricity flow through her blood stream but didn't kill her. It was terrible. It could have been worse, but every time he left her to go and conduct business, one of the palace slaves would sneak in and give her something to lessen the pain. After the first few times she asked why they would risk punishment to help her.<p>

"You need to survive milady, you're the Saviour."

"What do you mean, I'm the Saviour?"

"The Saviour of Kiros! There are legends that have been written about your heroism in helping to free the people!"

"Oh yeah, Lila mentioned something about that…"

"Yes, Lila… Lila Ta."

"Wait, how do you know her?"

"Her family is… or was… in charge of advising the Royal Family."

"Was?"

"Thirteen years ago, there was an attack. At the time, there were two princesses, twins, one of whom was lost…"

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen years ago<em>

_Princess Zaa Vashee, her sister and Lila Ta were playing in the large bedroom. The princesses were three years old while Lila was nearly two. It was a particularly pleasant morning, there were no clouds in the sky and the temperature was not too warm, not too cold, but just right. Mika, the nanny had all but fallen asleep to the sound of them playing peacefully when explosions rocked the ground and she was immediately knocked awake. The three girls became terrified quickly, King Zol ran into the room._

"_Mika! Get the girls to safety!"_

"_Yes my King!" She collected up the three girls into her arms and ran down the hall to the safe room but before she could enter, three Zygerrians appeared in front of the door way. It was only ten feet away but she knew that even if she made a run for it she would never make it. She felt a wiggle come from her arms and felt Zaa's sister jump from her arm quiet strongly, stronger the normal. One of the Zygerrians took out his whip, not noticing the little togruta._

_He lifted it when she pushed out her hands on instinct. What surprised Mika was that something actually happen. The one about to strike her was pushed back by some invisible force. In fact, his whip was knocked out of his hand. The other two were surprised long enough for Mika to make it inside with Zaa and Lila. When she went back to collect Zaa's sister, she felt a shooting pain in her shoulder. Turning round to see the cause, she saw a Zygerrian holding a smoking blaster. The Royal guard busrt in at that moment but before any of them could react the Zygerrians grabbed Mika an retreated. They took Zaa's sister as well._

_Outside, many of the citizens that had escaped saw the princess in the Zygerrians arms and raced to attack him. Before any could move forward to attack Jedi Master Plo Koon activated his lightsaber and attacked the Zygerrian hold the girl. In one swing he was taken down and the girl was quickly taken up by one of the bystanders._

* * *

><p>"You were there?"<p>

"Of course I was. I'm Mika, Mika Ta."

"The nanny…"

"Yes. I'm so glad that Lila made it out safe."

"You're her mother."

"Yes. I am."

"But she said that she was born on Courescant, raised by the homeless there..."

"Her father probably forget about her, just left her on the streets. There was reason I wasn't with him."

"And the lost princess?"

"No-one knows what happened to her."

* * *

><p>The council were in full attendance, sort of. Those that couldn't be there physically were there in hologram for, with the addition of Anakin Skywalker who was making his report to them. From what Master Yoda could tell, the Hero with no Fear was very distressed. Very ironic. The aged master focused on the report, taking in every detail so he could think up a solution that would help padawan….former padawan Tano out of the sticky situation she had gotten herself into.<p>

"Our fleet is one klick out, but six ships won't be enough. I need more."

"Skywalker, we are stretched thinly as it is. I'm sorry but all you have is all you're getting."

"On the contrary Master Windu. I wish to help Little 'Soka as you know. My Fleet will come to help you Skywalker."

"Thank you Master Plo, it's nice to see that you actually care."

There was a knock at the door. They all sensed who it was, they could sense it even with the constant darkness that surrounded the force. Master Yoda signalled for them to come in. Barriss and Luminara entered the room. During the ride from the prison, Barriss had changed into her old Jedi robes that Luminara brought, like every other time she had when she went to visit her padawan.

"Sense something different in you I do Padawan Offee. Something has happened yes?"

"Yes Master. Before you say anything Master Skywalker, please let me explain." Anakin closed his mouth before he said anything stupid, like he was about to. "I was infected with a Geonosian Brain Worm. The ones encountered by myself, my Master and Masters Kenobi and Skywalker."

"Know who infected you do you?"

"No Master Yoda. I don't. I would like to make up for the atrocity I committed while under its influence by helping to rescue Ahsoka."

"Hmm, a good idea that is, to help in her rescue. Go you will, with Masters Plo and Luminara to aid Skywalker you will."

"Yes well, I appreciate all the help we can get. But that doesn't mean I won't have my eye on you Barriss."

"I would expect nothing less Master Skywalker."

The transmission ended. Inside Barriss was glad she would get to see Ahsoka again, but was also slightly nervous as to how her former friend would react to being rescued by her former best friend. It was complicated to say the least. She remembered the times Ahsoka had saved her life. The time on Geonosis when she got her com working, then again on the ship going to the medical facility. She couldn't begin to imagine how ungrateful for those times Ahsoka felt she was. At least now she could make a proper case to the girl, once they rescued her of course.

Master Yoda dismissed them.

Outside the council chambers stood a very unimpressed Lila, lips pursed. Hers eyes ran over Barriss once before she spoke.

"So you bombed the temple? You don't look like the person to do that sort of thing."

"Yes well, I was being controlled by-"

"A Geonosian Brain Worm. I owe Ahsoka a lot, she practically saved my life. So yes, you may have been controlled but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on you." It was true, had it not been for Ahsoka she was sure that she would have no life at all, it would belong to the monsters that attacked the ship.

"I understand, I wouldn't expect anything less. And I have this feeling that although you're probably not allowed, you're coming to help us anyway and I guess arguing won't stop you."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No, it just seems like what Ahsoka would do." She laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Scrapper! Get your butt over here, it's our next practice run!"<p>

"Shut up Bossy, I'm coming."

CT ninety nine fifty two, also known as Scrapper, wasn't happy that morning. He had slept badly and coupled with the ineptitude of his squad he was worse for wear. Even the bounty hunter training them, Mix the Devaronian, said that he was the only competent member and he was more likely to pass the test as an individual that as part of his team. They just kept arguing, even in the middle of a practice run. It was why they were called the Deadbeat Squad. Even the other squads knew he would be the only reason the Deadbeats would pass, they would just stand back and watch while he did all the work. Not that he cared, scrapping droids was the only way he could get out his anger efficiently. The other squads also liked him, unlike his own squad who just thought of him as a means to an end. Even the Jedi Shaak Ti apologised to him for being put in a squad of such insufferable clones.

He sighed. Even if they did pass the final test, it's not like they would graduate. They had to work as a team, which means they have to do the same amount of work as him. They never would. If they ever did, he would automatically assume they had been hit by a stray shot or something.

Mix was waiting outside the training room with Alpha Squad and Shadow Squad, he was saying something and from their facial expressions, they didn't like it. The Devaronian turned just in time to see the failing squad walk up.

"Ah, Deadbeat Squad. I was just telling the others about todays practice. You will be working together as a large group."

"Good, they can see are awesomeness first hand."

"Bossy?"

"Yes Scrapper?"

"Shut up."

"I'm the leader of this squad…"

"Have you seen combat outside of a simulation?"

"Have you?"

"Man, you can't even stay alive for five minutes in a sim. Out there in the Galaxy I might not be there to save your sorry hide so don't pretend you know more about tactics or weapons than me."

"I see you finally got a backbone Scraps."

"You're no better Lag. How many times did you get hit in the last simulation? Ten? Twenty? I think I lost count."

"You tell 'em Scrapper!"

"Yeah Scrap!"

He grew more confident with the encouragement from Alpha Squad. Not that they hadn't done it before, just not in front of his squad. He remembered all the times he had been allowed to do the test run with them, even being allowed to lead them once or twice. He felt like they were his true brothers. They walked up beside him.

"He's more a part of our squad than yours. He's shown us where we went wrong, he's helped us more times than we can count…" Bravo said.

"Yeah, when we do a run with him, he leaves some for us, carves a path from which we can gain an advantage from…" Sixer continued.

"When we let him lead, you know, give him temporary command of the squad we can run the course in record time. I do believe we set a new course record because of him…" added Deadeye.

"Let's not forget that attack drill, remember?" remarked Longshot.

"Oh yeah, you guys were cut off from weapons and I was at target practice!"

"Yeah, you got us to the armoury so we could push 'em back."

Finally, Ronder, the leader of Alpha Squad, spoke.

"You know what boys? I say we file for Scrappers immediate transfer to our squad. At least _we_ appreciate him and his talents."

"Thanks boys."

"That is a wonderful idea. I can't find a reason not to transfer him."

"Master Ti sir!" they all stood to attention.

"I will ask Thirty Four to arrange new armour. However, I must ask that Alpha Squad, along with their new member, accompany me."

* * *

><p>They stood to attention while Jedi Master Shaak Ti stood behind her desk. She had a lop-sided smile on her face.<p>

"Alpha Squad, you are by far the best recruits we have ever trained bar a few exceptions. The good news is that not only do you get to meet some of them but you get some much welcomed field experience."

"What's the Bad news sir?" Ronder asked.

"You will be traveling to Zygerria to free former Jedi Padawan and Commander Ahsoka Tano. You will be part of the main ground assault force that will help extract her. The plan will be relayed to you fully upon arrival to the cruiser _Resolute_ where you will be met and briefed by CT-Seventy Five Sixty Even and CC- Twenty Two Twenty Four more commonly known as Captain Rex and Commander Cody. I won't lie, it will be a very difficult mission as Miss Tano will most likely be heavily guarded."

"What about armour and weapons sir?"

"Mix and Thirty Four will issue you with your equipment tomorrow. If you survive this then it is assured that you will almost certainly graduate…with top honours might I add. Now go get plenty of rest, I guarantee that you will need it for the coming mission and I will make arrangements for a six man cabin to be made ready aboard the _Resolute _for you arrival."

"Wait a minute, isn't the _Resolute_ General Skywalker's Cruiser sir?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka moaned. It was one of those days were they would let a prisoner heal just so they could start torturing them again to break them physically and mentally. But she was still grateful for the peace despite their intentions. She laughed slightly. Molec was most definitely persistent in making her his slave, not that he was having much luck. She had barely whimpered and the most he got out of her was either "go fall in a sarlacc pit" or "I've had worse during my last medical exam." He was getting really annoyed with her. <em>Maybe he'll give up and let me go home, <em>she thought and the words of Mika still ran through her brain at high speeds, faster than she could comprehend. Something was nagging at the back of her brain. The name of the other princess! It wasn't there, she didn't mention it. There was something else to, just a feeling but a feeling nonetheless. It was thirteen years ago, thirteen years ago… she was three, the princesses were three. One could use the force, she could use the force… no! It wasn't possible! Was it?

Then Molec walked in, interrupting her train of thought.

_Oh boy, here we go again._

"So what'll it be this time laser-brain? A little electrocution, maybe some poison… oh I know! Why don't you the shock collar again? Oh yeah, throwing you off the roof was _so_ worth it, even if my throat felt kinda dry in the end."

"You better savour this peace little skug, it is a rare one which will not last. It is a certainty that you _will _fall to me and you will see me as your one true master…"

Ahsoka performed a very exaggerated yawn, making a very loud noise which cut him off.

"Yeah, can I sleep now 'cause all I here coming out your mouth is blah blah blah."

"Insolent girl, you will be sorry,"

"No I won't. But you will be."

"You wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin: That is most definitely my padawan.<strong>

**Me: Well duh**

**Emma: Why did you put in the part about Scrapper again?**

**Me: You'll see, cut me some slack. I have big plans for the guy and I think you'll like them.**

**Anakin: Like what?**

**Me: Don't worry, he's not your padawans love interest. He might be someone else's but he is most definitely not Ahsoka's**

**Anakin: Thank the Force!**

**Me: I'm just glad you guys have made up. Even if Obi-wan had to force you.**

**Anakin: Well…**

**Emma: We, I….**

**Ruby: *Opens Fridge* *Screams***

**Me: Sherlock! You know you can only leave a head in the fridge in my friends head!**

**Sherlock: This time it wasn't me, all the body parts are in my regular hosts head.**

**Maura: Sorry!**

**Me: At least it doesn't have a fez.**

**The Doctor: Actually….**


	3. Plan Of Attack

**Me: And we're back with another chapter. Now before the disclaimer, or anything else I need to make something very clear. Now, I would ask that if you have a problem with my story I would like to know why for future reference.**

**Anakin: What do you mean, "Future reference"?**

**Me: Well if it's something that I can fix, then I can strive to fix it.**

**Emma: I suppose that's fair.**

**Me: OK, so can one of you do the disclaimer, or should I let the new girl do it?**

**Anakin & Emma: NO!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Emma: Well, she's a little… Crazy.**

**Anakin: And perhaps a little mentally unstable.**

**Me: OK then, Maura? You want to do the disclaimer?**

**Maura: Sure. Kimmie doesn't own the OC's Mila, Tora, Mika, Lila or Alpha Squad.**

**Emma: Let's not forget those *beep* in that other squad.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm hoping that I won't need them again. And go wash your mouth out with soap, you know that kind of language isn't tolerated here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Plan of Attack<strong>

Lila Couldn't Sleep. The meeting was taking place in after lunch the next day where they would plan for the attack against Zygerria. The lighting was dull, so she could make out everything but it was looked darken than it did before she had gone to bed. She didn't know whether she was worried for Ahsoka's safety or just a bit apprehensive about the Mirilan that was currently resting in the bunk on the other side of the room. There was just a feeling that something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong. She'd even been told that thing do tend to go wrong when Skywalker was around even if they did manage to get though it more or less unharmed.

"I can sense you apprehension, it's like a beacon of worry." A voice came from the other bunk. Lila rolled over onto her side to see Barriss looking at her "I don't blame you. What I did was terrible…"

"That wasn't you Barriss, and anyway. I told you I was just keeping an eye one you. It's not that I don't like you, I do like you, and I guess I'm just a bit anxious. That's all." Lila comforted. She stopped talking for a moment and spoke again, a more inquisitive tone evident in her voice. "Have you heard about the Legend of the lost Princess od Shili that surfaced about thirteen years ago?"

"I seem to remember Master Ti talking about it, yes. She said every Togruta knows the story."

"Yeah. We do. Look I wasn't completely… honest with Ahsoka when I told her I had spent most of my life on Courscant. My father decided he couldn't look after me, being the Senator of Shili at the time, and sent me back. I was sent by the Royal Family to find the lost princess."

"So why were you back on Courscant?"

"I had to bring Ahsoka back to the palace if she decided to come back to Shili, I mean, they wanted meet her because she _is_ the Saviour of Kiros." There was a moment of awkward yet decidedly comfortable silence that settled between them. In that moment, what Lila was insinuating sunk into Barriss like a rock sinking beneath the waves of that sea.

"You think that she's the lost princess, don't you?"

"Yes, we do. She looks just like Zaa, so why wouldn't we want to check it out?"

Lila could…feel something coming from the twenty year old Knight. Barriss had said that her own anxiety was like a beacon, but she didn't understand these feeling she always got when something was about to go wrong. There was just no way she herself could explain. Captain Rex said he would talk to General Skywalker about it, but she had other duties and obligations that had to be carried out first and foremost, she did take an oath.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're are going to rescue her soon enough and-"

"That's not what I meant. You're worried she will hate that you had a part in her recuse, that she will be disgusted with you. That she'll think you're beneath her."

"How would you know?" Barriss asked, trying to keep the unfriendly, confrontational tone out of her voice and barely succeeding.

"A feeling. She's not like that Barriss, she still cares for you. More than either of you know."

"You think?"

"I know."

Lila had effectively cut off the conversation with those two words. It had settled Barriss greatly that someone thought that Ahsoka could forgive her. She mumbled a thank you that she was sure that Lila could hear. She tried to get to sleep, but oddly enough, something else was on her mind now. It had to do with what the togruta that had very quickly fallen asleep, she could sense her unconscious state, had said. _A feeling. _How many times had she heard that? More than she could count. She would talk to Anakin in the morning, but for now she just wanted to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Anakin was sitting in the mess hall finishing off his food when he sensed someone come up to him from behind. He didn't need to turn round to figure out who it was. He could sense something was worrying Barriss, and he was flattered that she would speak to him over her own Master on it, but it didn't mean he completely trusted her either. He knew that the Mirilan had been reduced back to the rank of padawan until the re-trial was complete, and that could take several months.

"What is it that you need padawan?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Is it possible that Lila has un-tapped force potential?"

He sat in silence of a moment. Rex had asked him the same thing a few days ago, about the same person. He could sense it as well, the young togruta seems to be force sensitive.

"I think so Padawan Offee." He turned to look at her. "We need to do a midi-chlorian test though. Maybe you could help with that, perhaps get her to the med bay for a 'check over' while I inform the med droid."

Barris though for a minute, considering the Jedi Knight's plan. She had been told many times from Ahsoka about how quick he was at coming up with plans, but also how they tended to backfire spectacularly. It didn't mean that _she_ would fail, and this plan was harmless, mostly. The worst it could do was make Lila not trust her even more, but she could live with that. Also, she could put all the blame onto Anakin, since it was his plan anyway.

"I'll take her after the meeting then, tell it's just for our medical records in case of an emergency."

"I'll alert the med droid then."

For the first time since the temple bombing, the pair actually had a mutual trust for each other and were willing to work together for someone other than Ahsoka. Barriss was secretly hoping their togruta friend was force sensitive for some reason she hadn't yet identified. Perhaps it was just because then there was a chance the council could help train her a little, if Mace Windu was on a mission and couldn't say anything against then there would be a chance.

* * *

><p>Everyone involved in the attack of Zygerria would be at the planning session, in person. It excited Scrapper to no end. He was about to meet some of his heroes: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Commander Wolfe. He kept a straight face though, he knew he had to keep up appearances and show that his squads professionalism yet he couldn't help but let a small smile onto his face.<p>

Both he and his squad marched onto the bridge in perfect unison, fitting together like a puzzle that had just been completed.

The bridge was filled with Republic Officers, several commanding Clone Troopers, and Jedi. There was a buzz that filled the room as everyone was engaged in chatter about the oncoming meeting. To Scrapper, it all sounded like the engines of a star ship while in hyperspace. He and his Squad took their places next to the holotable, which was currently off, and stood in silence. They were all now waiting for Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. They stood at ease for about ten more minutes before the door opened to reveal his two heroes.

Scrapper had heard tales of the legendary Jedi Generals from the clones stationed on Kamino, but he never thought he would get the chance to fight with them. The Cadet was a little uneasy however, He had spied the togruta, who looked as if she felt slightly out of place, standing next to Barris Offee, who was not in the good books of many clones. Internally he growled at the thought of her helping them on the mission, he didn't trust her not to stab them in the back.

Barriss was having similar thoughts about the clones. She had a feeling that they still didn't trust her, even though they knew she couldn't have controlled her actions. She was worried that they may shoot her in the back if she had any big part in the plan, and try to get revenge for their clone brothers whom she had killed. There was also the matter that she had framed Ahsoka, whom many of the clones was very fond of and thought of as a sister. It was going to be a tough meeting, and an even tougher mission. Especially with all the anger she could sense radiating from them.

Their brooding thoughts were cut off as the tell-take swish of the elevator doors announced the arrival of Anakin and Obi-wan. She could feel Skywalker's nervousness, not just about Ahsoka but about their plan to see if Lila really was force sensitive. She had received confirmation that the med droids would look the togruta over and check her midi-chlorian count.

"As you all know, we are all here to help rescue my former Padawan Ahsoka Tano. She was taken two standard weeks ago. Over those two weeks we have been gathering our forces. Now it is time to act. The squad you see here," he motioned to Alpha Squad, "is Alpha Squad. They are the best Cadets ever trained on Kamino, or so they say. They will help us. General Kenbi has come up with a plan, Master?"

"Zygerria was once a mighty Slaving Empire, we took it down once. Based on Clone Intelligence, I suggest we…" He explained his plan thoroughly. Scrapper, being Scrapper, had read through the same intelligence reports and extensively studied a map of the capital and the palace where Ahsoka was being held and had come up with his own plan, aided by his brothers. He noticed that there were more than one problems with General Kenobi's plan. So when the General had finished, he decided to put his own forward.

"Permission to speak sir!"

"Granted Cadet. What is it?"

"With all due respect sir, your plan has a lot of things that go wrong. For one, a direct assault could put Tano in danger. I suggest that throughout the day we filter in Clones so that we can conduct and attack from the inside. My Squad and I are the best infiltrators as well, with top of the range stealth technology. If we follow a decoy to get inside of the palace, the troopers outside can block off the exits and free any slaves on the market. Then…" He explained the plan he and his squad had perfected. The Jedi gathered around the table nodded at his plan, although he foucused more an explaining it.

"An excellent plan Cadet. I like it. But who would we send in as the decoy? They know my face and they certainly know Obi-wan's."

"The girl's sir. They'd be perfect."

"I'd be glad to." Lila jumped in before anyone could protest.

"Yes, I have a feeling that it would work very well." Barriss backed up, hoping to gain the girls trust before taking her to the med bay.

"I'm not so sure Barriss…"

"Master Skywalker, please trust me on this. I have to make it up to her. I believe Scrappers plan is a very good one and there I no way I will not take part. Even if I have to sneak aboard one of the shuttles."

"You sound like Ahsoka." He replied, defeated.

"No, I've just spent too much time around you." She shot back.

Everyone began to chuckle, since usually that kind of conversation took place between Anakin and Ahsoka, and it had been missing from their lives for a couple of weeks. It helped lighten the overall mood a bit and suddenly, everyone, even the clones, knew everything was going to be alright. Perhaps not the same, but definitely alright. Rex was grinning slightly under his helmet for the first time since the trial, he was most definitely going to so the security footage of the conversation to the rest of Torrent Company later.

"Fine, if you two are so adamant about it. Alpha Squad, you have a day to create and set up orders, since this is your plan. Masters Plo, Luminara, Kenobi and I need to report the plan to the council. Barriss, would be so kind as to get Miss Ta a check-up in the med bay in case something goes wrong?"

"Of course Master Skywalker."

"Wait what?" That, Lila was not expecting.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Lila flinched as the needle was inserted into her arm and her blood was drawn. Sure, they had subjected her to medical examinations back on Shili but never one this thorough. It was a strange feeling, the needle being inserted and withdrawn from her arm. The med droid took needle out and placed the blood sample in a machine which whirred and clicked and beeped. Lights flashed and an odd diagram with numbers appeared on the screen. She hoped that everything was fine, since she didn't know of a reason why they wouldn't be. Perhaps her cortisol levels would be a bit high, but she was mighty worried for Ahsoka of course, why wouldn't she be?<p>

The Droid made its way back to them and spoke in his monotonous, boring voice as it relayed the outcomes of the medical exam.

"Your blood cell counts are normal, as is your blood pressure, heart rate and breathing rate. There is a stable about of oxygen in your system. There are elevated levels of cortisol in your system. There is also a high midi-chlorian count."

"What are midi-chlorians?" Lil asked out of an overwhelming curiosity.

"The amount determines whether a sentient being is or is not force sensitive and if they are able to be trained as a Jedi. From your results, I have concluded that your count is high enough for you to be called force sensitive."

"I'm force sensitive?"

"That is my conclusion."

Lila sat there, in a stunned silence. She was force sensitive. This was a revelation, yet she hoped she wasn't forced to become a Jedi. Otherwise she didn't know how she would continue to keep to her oath she had taken when she had starter training. Did they know? Why wasn't she taken for Jedi training at three years old? Questions, so many questions, flooded her skull which suddenly seemed too small to house all of them, as with each one that entered, it felt like a further ten more sprouted from each one like branches and leaves from an overgrown tree in on Kashyyyk. She went into the exam a normal togruta, and came out a force sensitive. It was a relief, like a great weight had been lifted from her back but at the same time she felt the weight of responsibility land upon her and weigh her down ten times stronger.

Barriss sensed how overwhelmed Lila was feeling and couldn't help but crack a small smile at the girls discomfort and shook her head. She placed her hands on Lila's shoulders and steered her back toward the bridge to deliver the news. Whether it was good or bad news, she didn't know, but it was still news nonetheless. She decided to wait until the meeting was over to give the news, to try and give Lila enough time to get used to the idea. Although from her current zombie-like state, which for some odd reason reminded Barriss of the brain worms of Geonosis, it seemed she was going to take a while to come to terms with it.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka hated Molec. Jedi, even former ones like herself, shouldn't hate people. But she couldn't help it. He was using her compassion for others against her to keep her in line. It was disgusting, and she wished to the force that she could find some way to stop the Zygrrian King. He was enjoying this way too much. Although he knew she hadn't truly submitted, he had seemingly decided to take what he could get.<p>

"Hey slave! I want a drink of water! Go get it." He ordered.

She ground her jaw in hate and anger. She may have been imbued with the Light Side of the force but that didn't mean she couldn't have dark thoughts about what she would like to do to that disgusting man.

"I gave you an order…!" He growled out.

"Yes. I'm going."

"Don't use that tone with me little skug. Or one of your little friends will pay for your stupidity. So, what do you say?"

"Yes Master." She spat. It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to flambé him and then put him on display in the market square, in front of all the slave dealing scum that resided in the city. He was getting dangerously close to having that done to him. She got him his water, visibly seething as she threw him a very dark look that even a Sith would flinch away from, even though he seemed not to notice. It was going to be a long day, a very long one indeed.

As she stood there, a feeling arrived through the force. It was relieved, overwhelmed, and many other emotions, mostly positive. There was also a small piece of hope mixed in, and that was enough to make her smile inwardly, and fill her with hope as well. Sure, she was a slave to the worst scum in the galaxy, but hey, not everyone was going to sit by and take it. Her smile threatened to break into reality at the thought of getting her hands on the lightsaber Molec carried, and the feelings from force, she knew, would only get stronger. It felt good, that little bit of hope. It made everything feel brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hoped you liked this chapter guys! Please review!<strong>

**Barriss: I hate him so much.**

**Lila: Me too.**

**Molec: YOU WILL BOW BEFORE M- *SCEAMS IN PAIN***

**Me: *shooting lightning* No-one cares dimwit. Now go fall in sarlacc pit.**

**Barriss, Lila, and everyone else: *Hysteric laughing* **

**Me: Thanks for reading you lovely and dedicated readers. I survive on your reviews, so don't be shy!**


End file.
